The invention relates to a box for conveying objects. It relates also to any machine for sorting objects equipped with such boxes.
Machines for sorting objects must have a very high performance--namely: very high sorting speed, a low rate of error and a large number of possible directions. It is then necessary to have conveyor boxes particularly adapted to such an application.
In the known high-rate object-sorting system, the discharge of the objects from the conveyor generally takes place laterally in a direction perpendicular to the conveying axis. Therefore, so as to limit sorting errors, it is necessary to increase the pitch between discharges. It follows then that reliability is obtained to the detriment of compactness.